


A simple twist of fate

by orphan_account



Series: In which Steve asks Loki out [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: First in a series of pointless fluff, Fluff, Humor, Loki being Loki, M/M, Pre-Slash, about time I posted this somewhere, everyone's really out of character sorry, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds himself falling for a certain god of mischief. Shenanigans ensue. Woo~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple twist of fate

The first time didn’t count.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
 _“Hey, is it just me, or is Loki just messing with us at this point”_

Clint remarked over the comm. as he marvelled at the hoard of (adorable) demon bunnies levelling buildings at alarmingly fast rates by chewing through whatever they could get their furry little mitts on.

_“It’s just you—FUCK! GET OFF I JUST FINISHED BUILDING THIS!!”_

Tony’s flying patterns grew erratic as he struggled to relieve the bunnies of their hold on his suit.

_“Tony! DON’T YOU DARE HURT THEM!!”_

_“LESS TALKING MORE SMASHING BRU—Bruce?! What are you still—OW! Don’t take this the wrong way science bro, but—AGH! NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO GET MAD!!”_

Unfortunately, Bruce Banner seemed too smitten with the rabbits. In fact, he was sitting on a pile of rubble cooing and making faces at an armful of them while even more gathered around him like some kind of Disney princess. Tony realized Loki must’ve rigged the little furballs to not be evil around Bruce and felt the urge to facepalm midair and give their evil bunny brethren the chance to rip his suit apart and send him hurling into the ground.

_“BRUCE LISTEN TO ME! These aren’t even _real_ bunnies! They’re Loki ‘s evil minions and they’re chewing their way through—“_

_“ALL OF YOU BETTER FUCKING PAY ATTENTION TO ME—“_

_“Bruce… this is Natasha, please calm down…”_

_“NO, DON’T CALM DOWN. HULK OUT AND HELP US—“_

_“Tony shut up and let and Nat speak!”_

_“Bruce, you need to listen to us—“_

_“IF ANY OF YOU FUCKING TOUCH A SINGLE ONE OF THESE HARMLESS CREATURES I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR GODDAMNED THROATS OUT!!”_

Loki was a smart bastard.

_“…right, no killing the bunnies.”_

_“Agreed.”_

_“Whatever you say Bruce…”_

Tony managed to land on a building and pick the things off his armor (gently) and set them down (I SAID FUCKING GENTLY DAMN IT) and spotted Loki outside a Starbucks (abandoned as soon as he walked in like most of Manhattan right now) petting a bunny and monitoring his chaos like the smug evil mastermind he was. From around the corner, a group of courageous photographers were sneaking shots of him from behind the alley. Loki let them continue because he was a diva and lived for the exposure, Tony concluded.

_“Bruce, we can’t just let them eat New York. How does containment sound?”_

Tony knew there was a reason he let the Captain boss him around.

_“Well… what will you do with them once you catch them?”_

_“Um… we’ll find a nice… farm for them. Yeah. Where they can roam free and chase butterflies or whatever it is mutant rabbits do for fun?”_ Tony tried.

_“I guess it’s better for them than being in the crowded city…”_

Steve, Natasha, and Tony let out a collective sigh while Clint snickered.

_“Steve I have Loki in sight. Should I—“_

_“No, leave him to me. You’re the one with the technology to contain them right? Take Nat and Clint with you and maybe we can catch them all.”_

_“Aye aye Cap’n”_

Tony hummed the Pokémon theme song until they got back to the mansion

Steve sprinted toward the coffee shop. He spotted the Trickster lounging about with a white rabbit in one arm as his other arm draped around the back of his chair in the perfect expression of non-chalance, posing for the press no doubt. Steve decided to try and catch Loki by surprise from the opposite alley while he was distracted.

His hand wrapped around the magic-inhibiting collar SHEILD insisted they carry around should they ever be in this situation (and they were often in this situation) and waited for a chance to strike.

_“STEVE BEHIND YOU!”_

A skyscraper imploded about a block down and sent a monstrous wave of steel and glass crashing his way.

Steve crouched low behind his shield and braced himself. He panicked at the thought of all the people who wouldn’t be able to make it out in time, trapped in the building as it collapsed into itself and decided action was his only option.

What he saw left him speechless. 

Behind him Loki had stood. His eyes glowed with orange light and he had a hand stretched toward the not-falling-anymore building.

_“Steve! Steve are you there?! Are you seeing this?!”_

Loki made his way toward him and smiled like one would smile at a child after showing him a magic trick.

“Really Captain Rogers, that brashness will be the death of you.”

The building wafted into a sea of black birds and flew away. The sky was dark with them for a few minutes after that, and Steve couldn’t help but see the deity in a different light (literally) as he stood gaping. 

“Why… why did you—“

“If it’s the occupants you’re worried about, the glass tower was mostly empty. However, I am well aware of your needless value for these human lives so the ravens will have them dropped off at their convenience—“

“No—I mean… that’s… thank you, for… caring. But, why…”

“It will not do you well to misinterpret my actions Rogers”

Steve felt something sink in his chest where his heart was. It was weird.

“Thank you”

_“Steve, buddy? Are you thanking the villain?”_

“Captain, please tell Stark that I don’t take kindly to labels.”

“Wait, you can hear him?!”

_“HE CAN HEAR US?!”_

Loki laughed. It was a charming laugh, not maniacal at all… and maybe Steve kind of felt like laughing too.

The trickster god snapped his fingers and at once all the rabbits disappeared except for the one he was cradling in his arm. He walked right in front of Steve, still smiling, and held the white bunny out for him to take.

“You will have much cleaning up to do I suppose. You will need this to appease the berserkr.”

“Huh?”

“The hulking green behemoth?”

Steve was confused, but when he reached for the animal, Loki pulled back and held out his hand.  
“It would be nice to receive a sign of goodwill from you as well Captain Rogers.”

Steve realized he probably meant the inhibitor-collar he was still absently clutching in his pocket. He brought it out and handed it to the other man warily.

Loki crushed the object under the heel of his boot and made a show of grinding it into the pavement for good measure before holding the rabbit out again. As soon as it was in his hands Loki smiled and disappeared.

Steve spent the night in his room with a sketchpad.


End file.
